


Salander and Saverin

by Kenarrepoere



Category: Girl with the Dragon Tattoo - All Media Types, Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible idea for a fic, Eduardo Saverin meets Lisbeth Salander during or after the depositions. For Lisbeth it could be after Dragon Tattoo when she is traveling the world with Wennerström's money. We all know that Wardo has a thing for anti-social computer geniuses. And I think Lisbeth would like him because he would never judge her.<br/>He's likeable like Blomkvist. Maybe they get caught up into something because Salander can be a troublemaker.</p><p>And of course Mark would be jealous.</p><p>Lisbeth with Wardo riding her Kawasaki with the San Francisco skyline behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salander and Saverin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movie The Social Network by Fincher and Sorkin and The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo by Larsson.

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/albums/q516/Kenarrepoere/?action=view&current=salanderandsaverin.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Splash Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775255) by [laliquey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laliquey/pseuds/laliquey)




End file.
